The Safe House Escapade
by I Know Love Hurts 2010
Summary: "Brandt was right, Jane was right. I should have been more careful..." Benji's POV during the scene in the safe house.


_Hello, people. I was watching Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol, last night… which isn't unusual. Anyway, this is the safe house scene after the failure in the Burj Kalifia. I wanted to write the scene from Benji's point of view because; well, he isn't very vocal in the scene. Anyway, this is my take on it. Hope you guys like it ^-^_

* * *

**The Safe House Escapade**

"Now what happened with Moreau, Jane?" Brandt asked Jane bitterly as they continued the heated argument, that had started the moment we entered the safe house. I just kept my head down in my laptop, as I silently tried to pin point Wistrom's location. Ethan was in no shape at the moment to continue for at least a few hours, having climbed up a mile up the Burj Kalifia and then chased Wistrom over 2 miles before he lost him. He needed time to regain his strength. Yet Jane and Brandt were busy playing the Blame Game, point out flaws in each other and throwing insults back and forth. I was the only one left really to get this mission back on the road. Wow, the fate of the world, rests on my shoulders…

Now the isotopes on the paper weren't incredibly strong, they had an extremely short half-life to limit the amount of radiation given off to the carrier, that's why the range on Ethan's tracker was only about half a mile. But with it's the half-life, even though it was weak, I could find him. So if I figure this out correctly, the paper gave me… from the time I took the paper out of its wrapper… 3 hours half-life… 2 hours and 50 minutes since… that gave me 10 minutes left to track Wistrom down. I can do this, I can do it… I have to do it. I need to show the rest of the team that I can cope under pressure and to make up for my mishap with Moreau before Jane kicked her out the window. I knew this by Brandt's accusations of Jane 'throwing her out the window'. I didn't actually see it because I was too busy knocked out cold on the floor. But in all fairness I don't blame Jane for her actions though, Jane loved Hanaway and the Launch Code Mission may have only been our third mission together as a team, but I knew he was a good, kind hearted man and Moreau killed him in cold blood just for diamonds, but worst of all, she let Jane see him die in her arms and no one should have to endure that. I tried to find her but she was gone by the time we got to Hanaway Not that I would admit it to anyone, but I felt like I failed him and I felt guilty for it… If only I had gotten there quicker, I might have… but none of that matters now. Right now, all that mattered was finding Wistrom before he gives Hendricks the nuclear launch codes.

So back to the problem, the papers. As the isotopes gave off a weak signal, so unless I knew the exact where about of Wistrom right this second, I had no chance in hell of finding him. This was feeling like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

"She was not!" Brandt yelled, slamming his hand down hard on the desk making me jump. "The mission, Jane! The mission was to track the file back to Hendricks, whose in the wind! With nuclear launch codes!" Brandt yelled in Jane's face. Jane was unfazed by this, but I was, I never knew an analyst could have so much rage within them. Then again it was the world that was at stake here. Not just the mission, the world and its 7 Billion and rising population. If we fail, the end of the world would be our fault… can't think like that now Benji, we still have some time I can still find him, maybe, just maybe, we still have time to get the Launch codes back.

"Maybe you didn't notice, she had a gun pointed at me!" Jane retaliated at Brandt, who was having none of it.

"Oh, like you didn't notice the open window!" He bit back. So while they continued arguing, I silently continued attempting to track Wistrom. Tracking him down with a weak signal, was near enough impossible to do. But within that small fraction, there was a chance that I could, it was small but we need to take whatever we can to stop that crazy Russian extremist. We are part of the IMF after all. I can still remember the words he said on that video feed, the words he used and I don't think they will ever leave my mind.

"_Put simply, world destruction is and unpleasant but necessary part of evolution_." The cold chill in his voice, sent shivers down my back and made my blood run cold. The truth in his voice was terrifying, horrifying, to think that another human being thought that nuclear war was a way to create peace, forgetting the thousands, maybe millions of men, women and children that would be killed and harmed with the plan his was presenting. _"It occurred to me here that nuclear war might have a place in the natural order. But only if it touch ever living soul equality_." Although his theory was sound, and did make sense, with reasonable evidence to prove his point. His proposal had no emotion or moral concept within it. Not even in the words he spoke, like the death of millions, as he said, _was like a game_, and doing this to achieve world peace was the goal of his twisted, unethical game… wait! I think I might have found him! Should I say something? No, everything too heated right now, I'll tell them once I am 100% sure I'm on his trail. It small but I have less then 6 minutes to find him. Hold on, if I narrow down the search, around 20 miles around the signal, I could have found him… come on Benji, you've almost got him…

"And how the hell did the Russians find us?" Jane asked, I looked up at her confused.

"What are you asking me for?" I asked her bitterly. I didn't mean to be hostel, to her. I mean she was a part of my old team and the first person who actually showed faith in me that I could be a field, took Hanaway a while to trust my abilities, but he came around after I saved him by taking out the hostel that was coming up behind him. I took a few blows receiving a split lip and a black eye but I managed to disarm and incapacitate the guy, but I saved Hanaway and the mission. If I could get back to work, I could do the same. I had 3 minutes left to track the paper before we lost it again. Jane then angrily slammed my laptop down, but before I could protest…

"Because your communications! You're in charge of covering our tracks!" She said, was she blaming me for the Russians finding us? It wasn't my fault…

"I'm sorry, are you suggesting that this…"

"You cannot afford to make mistakes like that now, Benji." Brandt said, with a slight softness in his voice. I went quiet. Brandt was right, Jane was right. I should have been more careful, I should have made complete sure that I had left no trace of us being there, I should have eliminated the slightest sent of our presents with the Burj Kalifia that could have lead anyone to our whereabouts. I mean we are wanted 'terrorists', essentially. We have the Russian Government, the American Government and local police after us and I can't slip up, I haven't got room for mistakes. What would have happened if Moreau or Wistrom caught wind of the trail and realized we were there, in the building? They could have been able to see that something was off and could have blown the whole mission to oblivion. My little slip up could have been the cause of Ethan, Jane and Brandt being killed.

Why was I even allowed into the field? Sure I passed the field exam on my first try, much to the amazement to the rest of my technician team as it was pretty much unheard of, but so what? I wasn't ready for this! Why was I put into the field? If I can't even prevent someone from tracing our trail. What if I make the same mistakes on a future mission of we complete this one, whose lives could be put in danger if I slip up again. Ethan, Jane or Brandt? Or would it be another group of agents in danger because of my carelessness?

"You're not a technician any more, you're a field agent." Brandt continued, I looked down to my hands and opened my laptop again, to try and finish what I started. As I finished logging in, Ethan stormed out of the bathroom. I looked at my tracker programme… I lost him… damn it. I slumped back in my chair and rubbed my face. I lost him...

"And you're just an Analyst!" He yelled at Brandt. Brandt look at him, and for a second i saw fear flash across his eyes, but it was quickly replaced by confusion. "Right?"

* * *

Hope you liked it :)

Becky ;)


End file.
